


Give Me Novacaine

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Getting Together, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Scared Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: Death is a part of lifeInspired by 'Give Me Novacaine' by Green Day. I'd suggest listening and reading.





	Give Me Novacaine

Mac felt the wetness of his own blood before the pain. Only moments before, he'd deftly snipped the offending wires of the latest bomb threat, Jack watching his six. Despite the near-dozen armed mercs and the gunfire ringing in his ears, his head was clear, Jack's incessant drivel lulled him into a sense of security, despite the apparent danger. But then the first shot hit. Shoulder. Through and through. Honestly? It wasn't too much of an issue, asides from the throbbing in his arm and the thick, warm blood soaking his shirt. It sent him sprawling onto the cold concrete floor. Mac was still, momentarily winded, but struggled to his knees. That's when the second shot hit. In through his back, tearing out through his gut. He'd never felt pain like that, left gasping for air. He clutched his hands to the wound on his stomach and applied pressure, a futile attempt to stop the blood spilling out between his fingers.

Mac was dimly aware of Jack calling his name as his face swam in and out of focus. Calloused fingertips clasped his wrists and he was half dragged half carried out of the dwindling gunfire.

"Hey hoss, keep pressure on that wound now, d'ya hear me?" Jack was fighting to keep his voice keep, but Mac could hear a slight tremble in his words.

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

"Exfil's on its way now darlin', don't you be dyin' on me."

Mac shook his head weakly.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

"There's no time."

"There's always time, Mac." Panic edged its way into Jack's voice. "What do you need me to do? There's gotta be something around here I can use-"

"You can't fix this with duct tape and paperclips, Jack." Mac cut off his frantic rambling.

Jack stilled, seeming to deflate slightly.

"Don't matter anyway. Won't be long before we can get you to a hospital."

His voice was quieter, shaky. He lowered himself into a sitting position next to Mac, gently cradling his head in his hands, fingers intertwined with golden locks.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

"So, hoss, I'm just going to sit here and hold you till they show up. You got nothin' to worry about."

Mac knew those words held no weight. He was dying. But he was happy to die there, held by the one person that meant more than anything. He reached up weakly to brush his fingertips against Jack's cheek.

"I love you"

"Stop talkin' like you're gonna die. You're gonna be just fine darlin'. I think I can hear that chopper now, y'know?"

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novacaine_

Mac knew he couldn't hear anything, but allowed himself to be comforted anyway, Jack's words washing over him as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"…we're gonna be home real soon. An' I'm finally gonna take you out to dinner, ok? It'll be all fancy-like, with candles an' things, an' then I'll take you back to my apartment, yeah? We can just watch some movies. Die Hard? C'mon I know you love Die Hard…"

He was quietly aware of his breathing getting shallower, and couldn't help but let a few hot tears leak from the corners of his eyes, which Jack instantly brushed away. The edges of his vision began to cloud, until all he was conscious of was Jacks voice and his own crying.

"Don't cry darlin', it's gonna stop hurting real soon."

Soon, all that was left was an empty corpse and a man that finally let himself cry.


End file.
